As the demand for wireless connectivity increases additional regulations and constraints are being imposed upon wireless devices across a wider geographic and market spectrum. Many of these wireless devices provide only one or a few possible configurations. Accordingly, these devices cannot operate efficiently in all the existing operation environments, let alone adapt when the regulations are changed or user preferences modified. Thus, there exists a need for efficient, easily configured, and possibly automated systems to adjust wireless device configurations to particular environments and regulations.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the logic and process steps illustrated in the various flow diagrams discussed below may be altered in a variety of ways. For example, the order of the logic may be rearranged, substeps may be performed in parallel, illustrated logic may be omitted, other logic may be included, etc. One will recognize that certain steps may be consolidated into a single step and that actions represented by a single step may be alternatively represented as a collection of substeps. The figures are designed to make the disclosed concepts more comprehensible to a human reader. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from the figures and/or tables shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed, scrambled and/or encrypted; etc. One will recognize that various of the operations performed at a device may be performed at any point in its operation (e.g., at boot, following initialization, during steady-state operations, etc.).